


And death his redemption

by Alitneroon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitneroon/pseuds/Alitneroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Londo gained from love? And what has he lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And death his redemption

The sight of love is the red light of the other's quarters which has eventually grown soothing to his eyes. 

The sound of love is the bickering which has long since ceased to be angry. 

The smell of love is the blood which lingers on his eye and back long after they have been washed clean.

The taste of love is the liquor with which they wash away reality together.

The touch of love is the fingers on his neck, straining to set him free.

The feel of love is the regret that it cannot last forever, and will end in pain.

The pleasure of love is the heady touch of leathery lips and skin, solid against his own thin shell. 

The pain of love is the wrenching in his stomach when his opens his eyes to see an eye on the bedside table, glittering angrily at him.

The price of love is the loss of easy ignorance and hatred for hard understanding. 

The purpose of love is an anchor, holding him against the tug of the future. 

The meaning of love is that they would-and will-follow each other into death. He is his redemption waiting to happen, stuck in a stranglehold of love.

For death is his only hope.


End file.
